Transgenic mice technology involves the introduction of new or altered genetic material into the mouse germ line. This results in lineages that carry the new integrated genetic material.
Endoplasmic reticulum (ER) plays an important role in many functions of the cell. ER is not only the protein folding and processing machinery of the cell but it plays an important role in Ca2+ storage and regulation of intracellular Ca2+ homeostasis (Pozzan, Rizzuto et al. 1994). It is also important in gene regulation (unfolded protein response) (Welihinda, Tirasophon et al. 1997; Tirasophon, Welihinda et al. 1998). There are a number of ER resident proteins, including calreticulin (CRT), which are essential for the proper implementation of these functions.